


It's in his Kiss - Stag-Do Karaoke

by Gertrude_Perkins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude_Perkins/pseuds/Gertrude_Perkins
Summary: There's karaoke at Robert & Aaron's stag do - one of them is very happy about this and the other one isn't...





	It's in his Kiss - Stag-Do Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short - I'm too busy to write anything longer, but I couldn't help scribbling this down quickly while I was making dinner this evening! Hope someone enjoys it.

‘Oh no, Robert… what are you doing? Get down…’

 

Aaron’s expression was pained as he grabbed at his fiancé but failed to stop him from running onto the karaoke stage. 

 

‘Oh my God, what’s he playing at?’ Liv said, looking every bit as embarrassed as Aaron, as she watched Robert take the microphone. He was grinning from ear to ear as he wobbled slightly, having had several pints already this evening.

 

‘This one’s for my future husband’ he yelled happily. 

 

Aaron groaned and rolled his eyes as Robert winked at him. As the music started, Aaron recognised the tune with horror, and prayed for the ground to open and swallow him up.

 

He heard a gleeful cackle behind him and turned to see that his Mum and Paddy were enjoying watching Robert a lot more than he was. 

 

‘Oh my God, is he drunk?’ Chas laughed. ‘I didn’t know he liked Cher…’

 

‘Are you kidding, he loves a bit of Cher,’ Aaron said gloomily. ‘He’s got terrible taste in music.’

 

‘It’s certainly a bit different to yours,’ Paddy chuckled.

 

Robert seemed to know all the words off by heart as he belted them out to the music.

 

‘Does he love me… I wanna know…. How can I tell if he loves me soooooo…..’

 

He turned to Aaron and pointed at him, laughing as he sang.

 

Despite himself, Aaron could feel the corners of his mouth moving up of their own accord. He couldn’t help but smile at the big idiot making a show of himself in front of the whole pub. Robert looked so happy and carefree for once.

 

‘… in his kisssss….’ Robert yelled, then he beckoned to Aaron. ‘Aaron! Come up here… come and sing with me Aaron…’

 

Aaron’s smile vanished as everyone else in the pub turned to face him. Liv seemed to have disappeared somewhere, but the faces of most of his family and friends were looking expectantly at him as he glared at Robert.

 

‘Come on Aaron, get up there,’ Charity shouted, shoving him towards the karaoke area. 

 

‘Go on,’ came Vic’s voice, and suddenly it seemed that everyone was yelling at him to join Robert.

 

Aaron growled with discomfort, then reluctantly allowed himself to be pushed up to where Robert was swaying. Robert reached out a hand and pulled Aaron towards him. 

 

‘… it’s in his kiss’ he crooned as he leaned into Aaron and gave him a long, sloppy kiss.

 

The crowd whooped with delight and Aaron felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. But he couldn’t stop the cheesy grin he knew was plastered on his face.

 

‘You idiot,’ he whispered through his grin, and kissed Robert again.


End file.
